My Secret Love
by Chuckeroo-LuLuBean
Summary: The tour was beginning, which meant hours and hours of being with Kendall, which meant staring at him as you secretly wished he was yours. Trying to hold your emotions at night. Trying to dance right as you saw his hot sweaty body move inches away from you. Trying to keep control enough not to kill the bitchs that stared at him with so much lust at concert. It was almost impossible
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well this is my new story. I'm not a big fan of author notes, because I feel like I ramble on too much. Haha, well this is Luis! Chuck (my cousin) has the other story called Logie Love on my profile! So go read that after this!:D **

* * *

New year. New music. New tour. Same boys. Same desires. Same disappointed Logan or maybe not?

The tour was beginning, which meant hours and hours of being with Kendall, which meant staring at him as you secretly wished he was yours. Trying to hold your emotions at night. Trying to dance right as you saw his hot sweaty body move inches away from you. Trying to keep control enough not to kill the bitchs that stared at him with so much lust at concert. It was almost impossible for Logan to keep himself down and away from Kendall.

There were already rumors about Kendall and Logan together. Kogan is what people called it. He didn't know if it upset Kendall or didn't faze him at all. Logan tried to keep his distance, but damnit, Kendall always had to be near him and make photos all "Kogany!" Logan thanked God all the time for sending him such a good friend like Kendall, but was not so greatfull for the all the rumors and Carlos. Yes, Carlos always teased and taunted Logan. He was the only one in the group that knew Logan's little secret.

_~Flashback~_

_It was the Better With U Tour and the day had been hard on Logan. They had an emergency rehearsal and had to be there at 8am until 10pm. Just for Logan's luck they put him next to Kendall for every dance. He had to watch Kendall sweat and dance for 14 hours. He watched that prominent bulge in his pants sway back and forth and from side to side. It had Logan drooling and messing up many times, which made people scream at him; therefor, Kendall hugged him to make it better. Logan breathed in the Kendall scent, and felt Kendall's bulge on his leg._

_That's when Carlos started to notice something going on with Logan. How Logan was always close to Kendall, but when somebody would look he'd try to move away without making anybody notice, or how Logan would get uncomfortable when he'd read a tweet that a rusher mentioned Kogan. But Carlos' thoughts were confirmed that night._

_Kendall had to take his sleeping medication. He always had to take it to get his body to relax enough to sleep, and that pill knocked him out, besides the fact he was a heavy sleeper, he slept even worse with the pill. Logan took into notice that Kendall had taken the pill. It was the night he'd do something about his desires._

_Logan got out of bed when he was sure James had applied his beauty mask and Carlos had put on his corndog pj's and they were both asleep. Logan carefully stuck his head out his curtains that covered his bunk and saw that everybody else's curtains where closed as well. Logan carefully got out of bed trying to not make much noise. He snuck into Kendall's bunk and looked at the beautiful many laying before him. He took the covers and moved them off of Kendall. Millions of thoughts where running through his head. "Should I do this?" Logan thought. He was quickly answered by a hard figure standing up in front of his face. Logan turned on the light in the bunk and dimmed it, he couldn't believe it! Kendall had a boner and it was there for Logan to have. Logan shaking started to touch Kendall through boxer briefs. Gaining more and more confidence Logan tore off Kendall's underwear and Kendall's hard throbbing member sprung lose. Without any hesitation Logan put both of his hands on Kendall's member and began to pump, the sounds of skin hitting each other filled the room. Logan didn't care though and took Kendall's hard member into his mouth, taking it all the way in and working on Kendall's dick like it was food and Logan hadn't eaten in days. He could feel Kendall getting closer and the moans escaping from Kendall's mouth where getting louder when all of a sudden,_

_"Logan, what the fuck are you doing? Omg, ahh I knew it!" Carlos spat out all at once scaring Logan causing him to hit his head on the top of the bunk._

_"Carlos, this isn't what it looks like!"_

_"So you aren't giving Kendall a blowjob and that isn't precum on your chin? I'd love to hear your excuse for this!"_

_"Fine you got me."_

_"I knew you liked Kendall!" Carlos screamed._

_"Keep your damn voice down!"_

_"When are you going to tell Kendall?"_

_"I'm not."_

_"What do you mean you're not!"_

_"Carlos, I can't. Kendall clearly isn't gay. Speaking of okay, are you fine with this."_

_"Yeah dude, it's up to you what you do with your life, but how can you not tell Kendall you like him."_

_"Listen, I rather not talk about this right now with Kendall's dick in my hand. We'll talk about this tomorrow."_

_With that Logan wrapped Kendall back up in his blanket and talked to Carlos the next day, while Kendall stayed in bed because he had a bad stomach ache. Apparently Logan not finishing the blowjob last night caused Kendall to get blue balls. Ever since that day Carlos knew the whole story and shipped Kogan more than all other rushers._

_~~End of flashback~~_

* * *

It was the first day of the new tour tonight they were playing Ohio.

"So you ready for the show Kog—I mean Logan" Carlos joked around.

"Fuck off."

"I'm sure you'll be trying to fuck someone tonight!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Or what?"

"I'll tell James you broke Halston and him up because you like him!"

"How did you know?" Carlos said, with fear and anger.

"I didn't, but I do know! Hahaha"

"Whatever." Carlos said as he walked out of the tour bus to the arena.

"This is it. I have to control myself tonight enough to not break a bitches face." Logan thought. He always got jealous of the girl Kendall picked to sing cover girl to. He always wanted Kendall to sing that song to him, for Kendall to sit him down on his lap and just sing to him and then kiss him.

"Uhh, Hello? Logie you there?" Kendall said to Logan who looked deep into thought.

"Ye-yeah, what's up?" Logan said blushing.

"They want us in there to warm up and junk. You know the usual stuff we always do."

"Ok, all be in there in a second."  
"Ok, hurry though Logie!"

Kendall left a crimson red Logan standing there looking all embarrassed and cute. Logan loved when Kendall called him Logie. It was the only positive thing that came out of the Kogan rumor. Kendall read a tweet that said Logie and since then has called him so.

* * *

The show had gone amazingly! Logan had only gotten jealous a handful of times, and the rest went pretty much the same. Logan had to pretended to not be interested in Kendall and Logan had to be nice to all the girls that clearly wanted to have his man.

As all the boys begin to pile into the bus they heard a rustling near their bunks. All of a sudden a crazed fan girl came out dressed in a Kogan equals love shirt and BTR jeans screaming with excitement at Kendall and Logan.

"Are you guys going out? Logan do you bottom? Is Kendall good in bed? How long have you been together? What do Carlos and James think of Kogan? Are you going to come out?" The crazy girl screamed at Logan and Kendall backing them up to a corner as James and Carlos where scared in the other corner.

"Listen here you little cunt! I'm tired of people like you assuming that there is Kogan, I'm tired of all this shit! Now get your dumbass out of our tour bus!" Logan screamed in more rage than the boys or any other person had ever seen.

"I'm-I'm sorry." The little girl opened the door and left crying. Then Logan started crying too and ran to the bathroom as he locked the door.

"What just happened?" James asked wide eyed.

"I have no clue?" Kendall said green eyes greener than usual.

"Guys just calm down, I'll go talk to him." Carlos saying, being the only one that really knew what was going on.

"Logan, let me in."

"No."

"Please Logan?"

"NO!"

"Logie, will you let me in?" Kendall's voice carried into the bathroom like a sweet melody.

"I especially don't want to talk to you Kendall!"

"What the hell did I do!"

"Everything."

"Fine, if you're going to be this way then at least let Carlos in!"

"Ok." Logan slowly opened the door, peaked, and grabbed Carlos quickly not letting Kendall get in.

"I hate him!"

"Wh—What? How can you say that Logan!"

"Carlos, you don't know what he does to me! The way he hugs me when I'm sad, the way he just say's my name drives me crazy, then he is always there for me, even when we were kids. He has always wanted to be a best friend, he's never wanted to be a hero."

"I don't understand? Isn't s hero better than a friend?

"NO Carlos! A hero is someone that is just there for you to make you feel better and just cares about that and doesn't care about you as a whole. Hero's leave after their job is done, and frankly so do most friends, but Kendall has been there for me for me. He loves me as a friend for me and that's the part that kills me, I wish he loved me as more than a friend."

"Logan, we've talked about this before! Just tell him how you feel."

"I can't Carlos, just how you can't tell James how you feel."

"You know that's different!"

"And how's that? You know you feel the same way when he call's you Carlitos!"

"Don't bring my drama into this, grow a pair and tell Kendall! You know you've already felt Kendall's pair!"

"Stfu and leave!" Logan said not happy with Carlos. Carlos got up and left with a smirk on his face. For most of the rest of the night Logan stayed in the bathroom crying. Around 12 he finally got enough courage to go change and go to sleep. As he opened a door he met a friendly face. The face he was dreading to meet. Kendall.

"Kendall, go to sle-" Logan was interrupted with a hug from Kendall. He tried to pull away but sunk into the magic charm of Kendall. The sweet unique scent of Kendall filled his nostrils and his slim but muscular frame of Kendall held him up.

"Kendall, I love you."

"I love you too, buddy. Now that you're better I'm going to sleep. Sweet dreams Logie" Kendall said with his signature smile. That crushed Logan, Logan just had told him he loved him, but he only took it in a friendly way. As Logan started to tear up once more the golden locks showed up again.

"Logie, are you ok?"

"Yea—yeah"

"Hey I got an idea. You want to sleep on the pull out bed with me tonight? Like old times when we were kids and I'd sleep over?"

As soon as that sentence left his mouth Logan lit up like a firework had exploded in him, a love firework.

"Omg, can we?"

"Of course Logan, but only if you promise me one thing."

"Wh-Whats that?"

"You have to call me Kindle from now on, like you use to when we were little."

Logan's cheeks broke into a deep blush, he thanked God the lights were too dim for Kendall to see.

"You have a deal..Kindle." Logan said sweatly.

As Kendall got the pull out couch ready, Logan went to get ready. As Logan started to get ready for bed his thoughts started to creep up on him. Tomorrow was there next date at a fair, which meant there'd be a lot more ways for fans to talk to them. He really hoped nothing happened. Then he thought he'd enjoy tonight and went to bed where Kendall was fast asleep. He got in and got comfortable, then kissed Kendall on the cheek, thinking for just a second that this was real and Kendall loved him back. As sleepiness took over, Logan's body gave into the fluffy bed and the warm body next to him,

* * *

**Well there it was! The first chapter to this hopefully good story! And I know I ended it with them falling asleep/: blahh ik ik! Haha, well pleaseeeee comment on here or send my cousin a tweet on his twitter about what you thought! He's Chuck_Chuckeroo on twitter. I'm sorry if it wasn't good and I'm sorry it was short..but please stick with me? HAha I feel pathetic for beging! And as I said I tend to ramble on these author notes. Well leave a review!:D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**So before I start writing I want to say THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW AND ALERTS!:D I didn't think anybody would like it! Haha Okay so I wanted to make this a long fic, but I don't think it's gonna happen?/: BUTTT I do hope to make a long one soon, if you have a Kogan prompt for me PLEASE DM ME(:**_

* * *

A little bit of morning light showed through heavy eyelids, getting bigger and bigger until Logan's eyes were open. Logan sat up in bed and stretched yawning. It had been a long night for him, he kept waking up shaking having nightmares that Kendall would try to hurt him if he told him how he felt. Logan tried to shake off the night by going to get in the shower, but before he got out of bed he saw something, something that wasn't there last night when he fell asleep. Something had happened to Kendall, something was sticking up near his crotch area, a boner. Logan was astounded; it had gotten bigger, since last tour. As he started to stare he heard a familiar scratchy morning voice.

"Like what you see?" Said Kendall, laughing.

First Logan's complexion turned paler than usual, and then his cheeks flushed a very deep red. It looked like he had a sunburn just on his cheeks. As Logan opened his mouth to speak and cover up for his actions only an odd squeak that sounded like a dog and an elephant came out. This just made Kendall laugh more.

"Logie, it's just some morning wood. Apparently you have morning animal noises?" Kendall said trying not to choke as he laughed.

Logan finally calmed down enough to speak, "I wasn't expecting that to show up when I woke up!" He said pointing and flailing his arms at Kendall.

"Oh Logie, don't worry. The one eyed monster isn't going to get you!" Kendall joked, though Logan felt a little sexually bothered and nervous, because he wanted the one eyed monster to get him!

"Well, I'm going to hop in the shower and I'll talk to you as soon as I'm out!" Kendall then got up still with a boner proudly sticking out and went to shower leaving Logan in a horny puddle.

Logan's eyes began to dilate and his blood started to rush. His heart pounded 10 times harder and faster than usual and his palms began to sweat. Pictures of Kendall naked in the shower began to paint Logan's mind. As Logan got carried off into his thoughts he started to get hard. After a while Logan was well aware of how tight his pj pants were. He looked everywhere making sure James and Carlos were sleeping and Kendall still showering, and then proceeded to remove his pants letting his raging hard on bounce out. Logan got the lube from his bunk and went back to the bed spreading it on his hand then on his member. With one hand he began to stroke, constantly rubbing the head of his member with the other hand. As he started to pant heavier he added another hand on to his shaft picking up the speed and gently putting the same hand on his sack playing with it. Logan got closer and closer to releasing, so he started to moan the name of the man that filled his head with sexy pictures and thoughts.

"Kendall, ooohh Kendall, mm yeahh." Logan got closer and closer.

"kendall, Kendill, **KINDLLLLLEE**." Logan started to scream and released all over the bed sheets shooting sticky strands. Logan quickly realizing what he did, got up and got paper towels to clean up, as he was rolling up the sheets and putting them in the laundry basket he heard Kendall's voice behind him.

"What did you want Logan? Are you ok? I heard you screaming my name!" He said, with a panic.

Logan, lost his breath once again and didn't know what to say, but this time he did manage to get out a reasonable excuse.

"Well, I fell asleep and I had a nightmare so I started to scream for your help." Logan lied through his perfect teeth, with an awkward smile.

"Well I'm here now little Logie! But what's that weird smell in here and where are the sheets?"

"Idk, maybe it's you. Go get back in the shower!" Logan tried to joke around ignoring the sheets question, and hoping that Kendall wouldn't notice that smell was actually Logan's seed all over the bed.

"I doubt it, and you didn't answer me about the shee-"

"Hey, I'm getting in the shower see you a bit later for practice." Logan said speed walking to the small tour bus shower still ignoring Kendall's question.

* * *

As the bus pulled into the stadium around 12 for the boys to rehearse again, they were faced with bad news. The extreme heat had caused some of the pyrotechnics to go off and part of the stage was damaged and melted. The only good news that had come out of the meltdown was that the boys had a day to themselves! James went back to the bus to catch up on his beauty sleep and Carlos went to explore where they were for that day. All that was left was Kendall and Logan to do something for the day.

"Sooo, what do you want to do Loges?"

Logan's body was tingling with nerves, he wanted to hang out with Kendall, but he didn't know if he could control himself. He also didn't want hurt his best friend's feelings. What can I do, Logan kept thinking in his head.

"Uhh, Logan? You there?" Kendall asked a Logan with a blank expression on his face. What Kendall got back as an answer caught him off guard.

"Bed, now!" Logan said, cussing at himself in his head. because of what had came out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Kendall said eyes huge with surprise.

"I—I-I meant, well you know. I think I'm going to go take a nap, want to come?" Logan said, regretting the last part. He couldn't sleep with Kendall again!

"Well sure Logie! I could use some sleep, then let's say we hit the beach?"

"I don't know Kindle."

"Well, okay Logie. But we HAVE TO go do something after we wake up!"

As they went back to the bus they saw James running in the distance. As they both looked in confusion, Logan asked "Is he running in his pjs?"

Kendall chuckling back said, "I think so, maybe they came out with a new hair product?"

With confusion all over their faces they walked back to the tour bus as Logan almost slipped on something wet on the floor, thankfully he had Kendall behind him to catch him.

"Woah, buddy you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I stepped in water?"

"Well that's odd."

But they where too tired to clean it up or care, so they crashed on the pull out bed. Just as Logan started to fall asleep he heard someone come in and heard some strange noises, Logan thought it was on of the boys, so Logan paid no attention and snuggled back into Kendall's warmth.

* * *

Logan woke up, with extra warmth on his stomach and his arm wrapped around something different. He had blonde hair slightly laying on his forehead, oh no. He was cuddling with Kendall! Before he could move he heard a chuckle.

"Looks like you got comfy!" Kendall said with a chuckle as he got up stretching.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it just happened while I was sleeping." Logan said as he started to miss his friend's warmth.

"Crap," Said Kendall looking at the clock, "it's really late, and everything in this tiny town closes early!"

"I'm sorry." And then a risky idea came into Logan's mind. "Do you want to go to the beach, that never close and you know water, sand...?" He kept rambling on with nervousness.

"L-Lo-LOGAN, shut up! Kendall said, trying to get Logan to stop rambling. "I'd like that." Kendall said with his signature smile. "I'll go ask James and Carlos if they want to go." As Kendall left the room Logan got his trunks and started to change. Kendall walked into their sleeping area and opened Carlos' and James' bunks to see no one there. Even though Kendall found it odd, he just put on his trunks and left with Logan to the beach.

On the way to the beach they stopped to sign some autographs and take pictures with fans, and if Logan thought he had enough control he was wrong. A bitch decided it would be cute to kiss Kendall on the cheek for a picture, and another side of Logan came out. A side that had only come out once before, but as soon as he saw that girl plant a kiss on Kendall's cheek, **his** man's cheek, Logan lost it again. This time he was a bit smarter about it though, as the girl started to walk by Logan, he tripped her. No skank with 2 inch shorts and her ass hanging out was going to be all over his Kindle! Long blonde hair was covered in nose blood and asphalt rocks. Logan tried to hide his smirk as he lifted her up, but he was too proud of what he had done. As he picked her up he said, " My man bitch." and gave her a wink and then took Kendall by the arm friendly like then they where on their way to the beach.

"Wow, she took a nasty fall." Kendall said with concern.

"She deserved it." Logan whispered under his breath, unhooking his arm from Kendall.

"What?"

"Hey look we're here race you to the water!" Logan said trying to cover up as he took off his shirt and sandals and jumped into the water. Kendall did the same and jumped into the surprisingly warm water.

"Hey you know what I want to do?" Kendall said with a smile plastered on his face.

"No! And I don't want to." Logan said.

" I didn't even say anything!"

"I Know that look Kendall, that's your 'let's do something crazy that could get us arrested look' so no."

"Come on, you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Kendall Francis Schmidt I said no!"

"Logieeeee, let me just talk, please?"

"Fine."

"Well since we're in the water, and you're my best friend, and you love me, and I've always wanted to skinny d—"

"HELL NO! If we get caught it would be indecency of exposure and we could get arrested, and plus if one of our crazed fans catches us, hell would break loose on Kogan."

"That's just it Logain, life isn't anything without some risks! Plus I've already taken mine off, don't make me look stupid." Kendall said holding his swimming trunks up in the air and throwing them up on the shore.

"Why the hell did you do that, Kendall?"

Kendall started to laugh then said "Your turn."

Logan closed his eyes and started to shake his head, but when he opened them back up, Kendall was gone.

"Kendall, where'd you go!" Logan said, looking all around into the open water. He tried to look underwater, but his eyes didn't agree with the salt. Just as he started to panic he saw little air bubble and felt a tug on his legs. He screamed as he saw Kendall's head pop up laughing with Logan's trunks in his hand swinging it around.

"Kendall! What the fuck dude?" Logan said with a mixture of sad, mad, and nervous emotions.

"Oh come on Logan, don't act like swimming naked isn't amazing! Oh, and nice buns!" Kendall said, giving Logan a wink. Logan started to blush, he was naked in the water with his crush and he had just commented on his butt! This was just too much.

"Kendall, give me my damn shorts back!"

"If you want them go get them!" Kendall said, chucking Logan's trunks on the shore.

"No! I want to leave now." Logan had to get mad to not show his emotions of lust. Then Kendall started to smile and he had to look away from Kendall's smile, that smile would always make him give in, and he just couldn't right now.

Then Logan started to swim to the shore and put on his trunks.

"Oh come on Logie, I'm sorry." Kendall said swimming up and out to the shore, giving Logan a hug from behind.

"No, I over reacted. It's okay." Logan said, giving in to Kendall's cuteness.

"You sure?"

"Well it would be better if.."

"If what?"

"Well you do remember we were skinny dipping and right now your junk is pressing against my lower back!"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Logan!" Kendall said, but now Logan wished he hadn't of said anything now, because he loved Kendall's touch.

"It's cool, listen I'm bored want to go get some pizza or something?"

"Isn't everything closed though?"

"Our tour bus isn't, let's make some!"

"Hey, Ken?"

"Yeah, Loge?"

"You might want to put on your shorts before we walk back to the bus!" Logan said chuckling. Logan bent down to pick up Kendall's shorts when he was face to face with Kendall's member. He tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. He picked up Kendall's shorts looking straight into his eyes handing them to him.

"Yeah, not the same size as it was when we were little kids taking baths!" Kendall said laughing at Logan's red ears. "Logie, it's okay. Why are you so sensitive around my junk, we've been taking showers since we were little and in the gym and at school. It's not like you haven't seen it."

"Kendall, shut up!"

"Logan, you need to tell me wh—"

"No really, shut up I think I hear something."

"Me too. Is that, is that crying?"

Logan and Kendall headed over to a huge boulder as the crying became louder and louder.

"That crying sounds way too familiar!"

As Kendall and Logan walk around the boulder they saw a familiar short haired guy. His face stained with tears and red of how much crying he'd been doing. It was, Carlos. As soon as they recognize the face they run up to him hugging him and asking what's wrong.

"Carlos, Carlos please talk to us!" They both said simultaneously with worry on their faces.

Carlos tried to talk without choking on tears. "I-I-I I t-told him I h-have feeelings for h-h-h-himm." Carlos said, as more and more tears started to roll down his puffy face.

~Flashback~

Carlos had been walking down the street just thinking to himself. He loved this small town, but something kept bugging him. Everywhere he turned he saw a couple, kissing on the bench, kissing in the middle of the mall, kissing on the beach, or even for some of the crazy ones, just about fucking in the park! Carlos wanted a relationship with a friend, a friend he had known almost all of his life. Because whenever he saw that friend his face lit up, his heart started to beat faster, his breathing would pick up and all of the fears he had would melt away. The ONLY man that could do that to him was, James.

With all the courage building up he knew he had to go tell James. Carlos knew James wouldn't get mad or react badly, they were to close for James to lash out. So Carlos decided it was time, he started to head to the bus. His walking started to pick up, and then he started to jog, now he was running as fast as he could to the tour bus.

As soon as Carlos reached the bus he slammed the door open making a very sleepy James scream and fall out of his bunk.

"Carlos you know not to interrupt my beauty sl—"

"James, I love you."

"Saying I love you won't make up for waking me up."

"No James, I love you."

"Carlos stop playing around, I'm not that mad."

Carlos knew James wouldn't believe him that easy, so he did something, something he regrets so much at the moment. Carlos looked deep into James eyes with a passion that he usually hid, he took 3 steps forward and leaned up into the brunette's lips. Carlos' soft lips collided with James' and for the three seconds it lasted it felt amazing, for James it didn't seem that way, because he had pushed Carlos into the wall with confusion and a little bit of madness in his eyes.

"Dude, what the fuck?" James shouted at Carlos.

"I told you I love you."

"No."

"James,-"

"NO, CARLOS!"

"JAMES JUST LET ME FUCKING TALK! I love you okay, I have loved you ever since I met you, you're the one that brings light to my day and brings me sweet dreams when I fall asleep. James I need you in my life, please don't over react. I need you." Carlos said with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

James didn't respond though. He simply looked at the door, and left the tour bus saying three simple words. "I-I can't do this." Just before Carlos could catch him James slammed the door running away leaving a heart broken Carlos sliding down the wall busting out in tears.

~End Flashback~

Logan knew what he was talking about, but Kendall was now wide eyed just staring at Carlos.

"Carlos you're gay?" Kendall said with shock.

"Kendall stop, he doesn't need this right now. You guys can talk about this later, what's important right now is that we help Carlos and find James!" Logan said trying to change the gay subject and trying to make Kendall focus on the fact James ran away.

"Alright, where did James run off to Carlos?"

"I-I don't know, I was crying for so long, then I saw you guys coming to the tour bus, so I started to run too, and I ended up hear."

"Wait, that brings up a question, where were Kendall and I"

"You guy's were still in the stadium talking, so you missed everything."

"Oh Carlos, I'm so sorry." Kendall said, giving him another hug.

"Stuff makes more sense now! We saw James running when we were going back to the bus, and Logan tripped in water which I guess was your tears. Again, I'm really sorry." Kendall repeated giving him yet another hug. Then turning to Logan and trying to talk to him, but his face seemed blank.

Logan was at a lost for everything, this had blown up in Carlos' face, what if that happened to him if he told Kendall. Then there was the fact that Kendall took Carlos' gayness shocking and James ran away because of it, what if Logan coming out would make it worse? Then on top of that fact, JAMES WAS GONE! As Logan started to come back to reality he heard two familiar voices screaming his name.

"LOGAN! You there?" He heard Carlos and Kendall scream, as they waved their hands in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry. So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't have the energy to go looking for him though, at the same time it breaks my heart knowing he is out there somewhere alone and terrified by my actions." Carlos said with tears swelling back into his eyes.

"I think the best thing to do right now is go back to the tour bus and sleep. We don't know this town and it would be dangerous to go search it at night. We will start early tomorrow morning!" Kendall said with his leadership skills showing back up.

* * *

All of the three of the boys had gone back to the tour bus and where asleep, well actually only one was asleep. Carlos and Logan tried to go to sleep, but they just couldn't. So as Logan got up to go get water he saw Carlos heating up a corndog. His depression food.

"So I see you're awake too." Carlos said through blood shot eyes.

"Yeah, how you holding up buddy." Logan said giving Carlos a comforting hug.

"I'm better than I was when I first found out, but I still feel like shit. How could I have done this to James, or to the band, and most importantly the fans!"

"Carlos, you have feelings, and you decided to tell the one you love about them. It's not your fault! I wish I had the courage to tell Kendall."

"Oh Loges, don't make this ruin your decision to tell Kendall how you feel, you guys actually have love between you. I can feel it. The fans can feel it, why do you think everybody has such strong belief in Kogan?"

"Carlos, I-I don't know."

"Okay Logan, but lets make a deal. I will give up corndogs for a year if it goes wrong, but if I'm wrong you owe me that batch of $1,000 corndogs nobody will get me, deal?"

"Deal." Logan said with his cute dimples poking through his cheeks.

As Logan said good night to Carlos giving him another hug, he went back to bed to see Kendall laying there curled up in a ball. Even though with all the drama of the day, just looking at Kendall made him feel better. With a stupid smile stretched across his face he fell asleep cuddling with Kendall, and this time, on purpose.

Carlos on the other hand finished his corndog, having too many emotions to savor the tasty food. Carlos slumped back to his bunk, staring at it and then deciding to sleep where James would have been tonight, if Carlos wouldn't of screwed up. As Carlos fell asleep with tears slowly dripping out of his eyes one last thing came out, "I'll always love you James, no matter what."

* * *

_**Soooooo, what did you guys think? Did you like it, hate it? Haha So I know there is a lot of Jarlos drama right now, but it ties in with Kogan and ends with Kogan! I swear. But tell me what you think, review PLEASE! Oh, and yeah..I'm extremely sorry about the late update. I was busy with my brother's wedding and family flew over and blahh yeah, excuses. So yeah, thanks for reading!(:**_

_**Andd..please if you have any questions DM me! **_


End file.
